


The Color Brown

by BryceWrites



Series: Broken Measures [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bikers, Character(s) of Color, Colors, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Puerto Rican, Short One Shot, Sons, Writing Prompt, brown - Freeform, the color brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryceWrites/pseuds/BryceWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’d been sitting for nearly three episodes straight when Juice spoke up. “What’s your favorite color?”<br/>I paused, trying to think over the sound of a dinosaur roaring. “Um… brown.” I told him as it was the first thing that came to my mind.<br/>Juice snuggled closer to me so I was kind of laying on his chest. “Why brown?” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.<br/>I shrugged, not wanting to tell him the real reason that was the first color to come to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Brown

Juice and I both sighed as we crossed the threshold into the house. Juice shed his boots and with a kiss, I helped him out of his kutte and hoodie. “I’m gonna order take out. Chinese okay?”

“Sure thing, babe. I’m gonna change out of these clothes.” I told him, hoping the smell of axel grease would wash out of the fabric.

I heard him on the phone in the other room and I sighed, leaning over the sink. It’d been a hell of a day. I’d been running since I got through the door. Had to go deliver parts, sell parts, had to deal with that one guy who spits in your face while he’s talking. I about knocked that fucker out. But it’d been a long day. I pulled off my shirt and slid out of my pants, replacing them with a hoodie over my bra and sweatpants.

Juice was on the couch scrolling through Netflix. “Hey.” He said as I sat next to him.

“Hey handsome.” I said, cuddling up close to him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

“What do you think?” He asked, turning back to the TV.

I shrugged. He didn’t pick anything for a few minutes before he settled on a TV show about people from the future returning to the dinosaur age to rebuild the world better. I was enthralled by the show, loving all the special effects.

We’d been sitting for nearly three episodes straight when Juice spoke up. “What’s your favorite color?”

I paused, trying to think over the sound of a dinosaur roaring. “Um… brown.” I told him as it was the first thing that came to my mind.

Juice snuggled closer to me so I was kind of laying on his chest. “Why brown?” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him the real reason that was the first color to come to mind.

His arms snaked around me, dragging the tips of his fingers ever so gently over my stomach and chest. “I wanna know.”

I sucked in a breath, not ready for the assault on my nervous system. “You.” I barely forced out.

His hands stopped moving around my stomach and I tilted my head back to look at him. He was watching me. “Why me?” He asked carefully.

I blushed, ducking my head. “I’m sorry. It sounds stupid.” I told him, trying to sit up.

“No, don’t go.” He told me, pulling me close to him. “Please tell me.”

“Well…” I trailed off, trying to sort my head out. “It’s the color of your skin when it’s pressed against mine. And the color of your eyes when you’ve been staring at me all night.”

“Then mine’s definitely brown too.” Juice told me, nibbling at my ear to get me to giggle.

“Why?” I asked, tilting my head back to look at him.

“Well, it’s the color of your eyes when you’re happy, like right now. When you’re sad, they’re hazel. They’re almost green when you’re mad.” He told me, kissing my nose. “It’s the color of your skin when I can’t stop touching you.” He told me, roving his fingers over my body. “The color of your roots after the dye grows out.” He told me, running his hands through my hair.

“The color of your peach fuzz when it actually grows out.” I told him, moving to straddle his lap and running my hands over his scalp tattoos.

He smiled at me. “The color of your face when you get told you have to be into work at five.”

I chuckled lightly, smiling down at him. “The color of that old street light we parked under when you told me you loved me.”

Juice’s face went slack, like that was the only thing he could focus on. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said quietly.

He reached up to set his hand behind my head, bringing my lips to his. I sighed into the kiss, pressing against him. I knew for a fact I’d never get tired of kissing him. Not as long as I lived. He pulled me as close to him as our clothes would allow us.

“What about the show?” I asked, seeing how the Blu-Ray player had shut down since we’d taken so long talking.

He just smirked. “The show can wait.” He said, gripping my thighs and suddenly he stood up, startling me, but I stayed wrapped around his hips. “Time to make your skin brown.”

I giggled as he laid me on the bed, crawling on top of me.


End file.
